gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PLANT Supreme Council
The PLANT Supreme Council is a government in the Cosmic Era timeline which oversees the PLANTs and ZAFT. Overview The PLANT Supreme Council is an executive committee of twelve elected members, each representing a sector (or "city") of the groupings of the PLANTs. Each member is also assigned to one of five committees (Judicial, Administrative, Legislative, Diplomatic, and National Defense), each with its own chair. The committees are governed overall by the Supreme Council Chair, with elections being held on April 1st in an unknown timespan. The Supreme Council itself meets on the colony Aprilius One. During C.E. 71, in the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Council was made up the following:File 04 from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED volume 4 by beez History Beginning Formed in CE 53, the PLANT Supreme Council was created after completion of the 120 colonies that make up the PLANT homeland. Five years later, Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne were elected on the council and in CE 63 the two became the leaders of a faction of the council which sought independence from the sponsor nations on Earth. In CE 68, Clyne became chairman of the council and continued to secure independence from Earth. On January 1, CE 70, the council was targeted by an attack of the sponsor nations, which resulted in the death of one of its members. Over the next months, the relationship between the PLANTs and the newly formed Earth Alliance detoriated, resulting in a declaration of war from the EA. First Alliance-PLANT War At the beginning of the war, there was a roughly evenly split political division of the Moderate Faction (led by Siegel Clyne and Eileen Canaver) and the Radical Faction (led by Patrick Zala and Ezalia Joule). Many members of the PLANT Supreme Council were also parents of elite mobile suit pilots in ZAFT, such as Tad Elsman, Ezalia Joule, Yuri Amalfi, and Patrick Zala, whose children were under the command of Rau Le Creuset on board the newly constructed Nazca-class destroyer Vesalius. Siegel Clyne was later replaced by Patrick Zala as Supreme Council Chair. In CE 71, Siegel Clyne, frustrated by the extremist actions of his successor, secretly allowed his daughter, Lacus Clyne to entrust Kira Yamato with the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. The Clyne family was forced into hiding with the supposed act of treason drawn against them; Eileen Canaver was left in charge of the Moderate Faction and Patrick Zala quickly ordered the arrest of the members of the Moderate Faction and those associated with the Clyne family. PLANT Provisional Council Following the conclusion of the First Alliance-PLANT War, Eileen Canaver led the arrest of Ezalia Joule and the members of the Radical Faction and became the acting head of the PLANT Provisional Council, consisting of the members of the Moderate Faction. This provisional council eventually negotiated a peace treaty between PLANT and the Earth Alliance which would become known as the Treaty of Junius. After the treaty became active, the provisional council was dissolved with Eileen Canaver leaving the council. Gilbert Durandal became the chairman of the new PLANT Supreme Council. Second Alliance-PLANT War As of CE 73, Eileen Canaver retired from her position as PLANT Supreme Chair and an almost entirely new PLANT Supreme Council had been elected. Besides Durandal as the new PLANT Supreme Chair, new members were Alan Clarzec, Ricardo Orff, Eduardo Lee, George Adaman, Crister Oberge, Neu Kazaefsky, and Takao Schreiber. Returning members consisted of Ali Kasim of Januarius City, Louise Leitner of Junius City, Orson White of Sextilis City, and Parnell Jesek of November City. In CE 74, after the death of Durandal and the end of the second war, Lacus Clyne became Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council. Picture Gallery PLANT supreme council building.png|Supreme Council Building References External links * PLANT Supreme Council on GundamOfficial